


Dance

by straylize



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, happy p3d/p5d release!, pegokita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straylize/pseuds/straylize
Summary: The part Minato never told Akira was how much he learned in his nights at Club Escapade.





	Dance

Akira always found the way Minato focused to be pretty endearing.

Perhaps a little too endearing, even.

While Akira was sat at his desk, fiddling with materials to make a few lockpicks Minato had elected to use the free time he had to memorize some of Akira’ methodology of Phantom Thievery. He walked small circles around the cramped attic space, headphones over his ears. Akira had learned early on that Minato relied heavily on music for focus much of the time, and now seemed to be no exception. Lost in his own world, the poppy dance music blared loud enough for Akira to hear it from his seat, but Minato paid no mind. His head barely even seemed to move in tune with the music, focus deep on whatever it was in particular he had been considering.

Akira wondered how he was supposed to focus on making lock picks when Minato looked so cute, deep in thought and doing all he could to learn about the way Akira and the Phantom Thieves operated in order to better assist them in his own way.

(Truthfully, he knew he wouldn’t be able to focus at all.)

So as Minato turned away from the desk completely, back turned to Akira as he faced the stairs, that’s when Akira gently placed down his half-made infiltration tools and pushed himself from the chair. Minato remained none the wiser to Akira’s movements—and that was precisely why he jumped, startled, when Akira wrapped his arms around Minato from behind and began to sway in rhythm with the blaring music. Akira’s head dipped a little, which allowed him to rest his cheek against Minato’s.

Minato, though, for his part, didn’t really reciprocate. Instead, he emitted a quiet sigh before tilting his head back to look at Akira with a bit of a flat expression.

“I don’t dance, Akira,” it sounded like an odd statement, coming from someone who so often seemed to be entranced by music and adored it far more than Akira himself could really ever do himself.

Despite Minato’s non-compliance with the  _ dancing _ , he didn’t at all refuse the fact that Akira had latched on tightly. He didn’t sway along with Akira’s movements, but it didn’t stop him from leaning back into Akira’s steady grip. For all that he would give Akira a hard time and tease in his own way, he didn’t at all dislike the contact. Akira was strong and steady, he was assertive and commanding without ever being overbearing; he respected the space Minato often needed, and it made the moment where Akira was firm more than warm and welcome.

Even if he was adamantly refusing to dance.

“That’s okay,” Akira offered in return, after shifting a hand to pull one side of the headphones away from Minato’s ear so that his words can be heard. He didn’t let up on his rhythmic motions, though, instead moving to the rhythm of the song once it changed to the next on Minato’s playlist. “I can dance enough for both of us.”

Oddly enough, the words came out like a bit of a challenge. It was hard to help; Akira had a bit of a competitive streak in him, and sometimes, he found ways to bring that out in Minato as well. Did Akira think that he  _ couldn’t _ dance? Minato wasn’t sure. Even if Akira’s intent had been just to keep that motion up without actually challenging Minato, there was an unintentional tone that seemed to imply Akira would dance enough for them both because Minato  _ couldn’t. _

Which is exactly where Akira went wrong.

Faster than Akira could actually process, Minato has wormed his way out of Akira’s loosened grip; he twirled away just a little before grabbing Akira by the wrist and pulling him in close. Eyes widened with surprise, he realized what Minato was doing—taking the lead on a dance that didn’t  _ quite _ fit the rhythm of the song. At least, not then. But Minato took another step before wrapping an arm around Akira’s waist—and he took his junior even further by surprise by giving him a solid dip. Minato brought his face close to Akira’s, a rare smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“I said I  _ don’t dance.  _ Not that I  _ can’t _ dance,” He murmured the words before topping the sentence off by stealing a devious kiss.

Akira could feel his heart flutter in his chest; Minato wasn’t often one to catch him by surprise in this way—but when he did, it was so enticing that he couldn’t help himself. He stole a kiss of his own, and let out a hum.

“We’ve got all night, so you’re going to have to prove that to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing important to note here, just a small little thing to commemorate the release of P3D/P5D in Japan!


End file.
